The present invention relates to light duty lubricant compositions. More particularly, the present invention is directed to light duty lubricant compositions containing volatile silicones, which compositions show enhanced spreading and penetration characteristics. A method for using light duty lubricant compositions is also disclosed.
Light duty lubricants are known in the art and have traditionally employed various types of components such as mineral oils, organic solvents, and in some instances silicone oils. Typically, these lubricants are applied to various surfaces through spraying, brushing or dipping and the lubricant thereafter spreads or flows on the surface area while also penetrating into any corroded parts. These lubricants are limited by the penetrating, spreading or leveling performance that they exhibit on treated materials. In the composition of the present invention, it has been surprisingly found that the addition of relatively low levels of volatile silicone fluid to various types of hydrocarbon-based lubricant compositions creates a lubrication system which shows properties of improved penetration and spreadability. Additionally, these enhanced properties create a system which can be easily and evenly applied to metal and non-metal surfaces through methods of spraying, brushing or rolling the lubricant onto the surface area and additionally by dipping the part into the light duty lubricant composition.